galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Kaii
Kaii is a stunning 5'6ft tall 140 pound Frost Elf with light blue long hair and golden eyes. Her skin is a rich blue color and is icy smooth to the touch. Kaii is extreamly beautiful with a large firm bosom, slim waist, and wide hips with an onion booty. Kaii is so beautiful that other frost elves compared her to Halona herself, but this also made Kaii very hard to approach. Kaii's name means "Dragon Lady" and ture to her name she can be somewhat stand-offish like a proud dragon. Once you get past her cold exterior though Kaii is a snuggle kitten, she is caring and always willing to please. Kaii is very loyal to her companions and people she cares about and she can be like a fierce lioness when protecting her loved ones, hence the nickname "Lioness". Kaii is very self sacrificing and always places others before herself. Kaii is also very vain, she prides herself on her appearance and takes great lenghts to show off her beautiful body. She had specialty made Blue Ice armor made for her that would conceal little but still protect her as a full suit of armor. Kaii is somewhat strange for a Frost Elf as she finds warmth extreamly appealing. She finds sitting close to a fire or other souce of heat intoxicating unlike other Frost Elves who find it very uncomfortable. Due to this Kaii was unable to really connect with other frost elves and has somewhat closed off her heart. Her only friend throughout the years has been her loyal Frost Lion, Sihal. Sihal is a giant royal dire frost lion that Kaii rides into battle. She has raised him from a cub when she found him alone in the tundra during one of her patrols. The cub was alone like herself and they instantly bonded with each other. Sihal never leaves Kaii's side and will make sure no harm comes to her. Current Kaii is currently one of Respen Do'Urden's lovers. When he saw how alone she was he did everything he could to make sure she felt welcome among his companions. He pushed past her cold exterior and touched her heart with his compasion and infinite capacity for love. Kaii now experiences friendship and love like she never has before and she has become more open to others. Kaii acts as the Royal Enforcer for Respen's new kingdom Lilor'Arael and makes sure that punishments for crimes are fair and criminals get what they deserve. History Kaii is of noble birth, a princess of a small Kingdom in the Frozen North known as Ru^nsige "Land of Snow". She grew up with two brothers that were both much older than her. She grew up without friends since the kingdom was having a population problem and birthrates had decreased significantly. Since life in the Frozen North is extremly difficult Kaii learned swordplay and other survival skills early in life. When she was old enough she began volunteering for patrol duties where she would go out by herself into the frozen tundra and keep monsters like frost giants and remorhaz from getting close to the cities. On one such patrol she found a frost lion cub that she took in and began caring for. The cub would become Kaii's best friend and mount. Kaii's father tried to arrange marraiges for Kaii but with the population failing her prospects were dwindled to none. Kaii even started dressing more provocativly in hopes that a commoner would be willing to risk courting her, to no avail. There were simply not enough people in the kingdom willing to get past her cold exterior. Kaii tried to confront the issue of the population decrease but the court mages stated it was due to the Elemental idol of Ice and nothing could be done. The elemental idol of Ice had been destroyed when Lord Newman had opened the Time gate. Kaii slipped into a depression and her only solace was patroling the tundra with Sihal. One day while patroling she met Respen Do'Urden and his companions who were looking for a shard of the Crown Blade. Kaii brought them back to her city where Kaii's father told Respen he had the shard but the power of the Elemental Archfiend Rubicante that was entombed near the city was damaging his people. He offered Respen a deal, if he could destroy or banish Rubicante from the land he would give the shard of the Crown Blade to him and he would give Respen his daughter Kaii. Respen agreed and with Kaii's help they banished Rubicante back to Infernus. Kaii has been with Respen ever since. Relationships Kaii is one of Respen's lovers. Although it was strange at first to share her man with so many other women, Kaii has come to like the sisterhood that is Respen's harem. They all get along and they all try to make Respen's dreams a reality. Kaii respects that and understands that Respen is a truly great man, and so she doesn't mind sharing him with her new sisters. Character Sheet Female Frost Elf 29 Cavalier LG Medium Humanoid(Elf, Cold subtype) Init +10; Senses '''Darkvision 60ft, Scent, Perception +32 Defense '''AC '''56 '''Flat '''46 '''Touch '''25 (+16 armor, +10 shield, +10 dex, +5 natural, +5 deflection) '''HP '''505 (29d10+319) '''Fort +24, Ref +20, Will +14 Defensive Abilities '''Shield of the Liege, Evasion, Freedom of Movement '''Immune '''Cold '''Resist '''Fire 30 '''Weaknesses '''Vulnerability to fire Offense '''Speed '''30ft, 80ft mounted on Sihal '''Melee '''Icerazor +45/+40/+35/+30 (1d8+15 plus 3d6 frost/17-20x2) Shield bash +35 (1d4+9) Blue Lion +39/+34/+29/+24 (1d10+11 plus 1d6 frost/17-20x2) Blue Ice Halberd +34/+34/+29/+24 (2d6+15 plus 1d6 frost or haft 1d8+12 plus 1d6 frost/x3) '''Special Attacks '''Challenge (10/day, +29 damage, +8 AC), Supreme Charge (DC 35), Lion's call '''Spell List Statistics Str 15(21), Dex 25(31), Con 20(26), Int 25, Wis 18, Cha 28 Base Atk +25; CMB +30; CMD 53 'Feats '''Mounted Combat, Weapon Focus(Longsword), Combat Expertise, Toughness, Combat Reflexes, Body Guard, In Harm's Way, Weapon Finesse, Graceful Edge, Weapon Focus(Halberd), Shield Focus, Ride By Attack, Spirited Charge, Two-weapon Fighting, Skilled Parry, Skilled Counter, Missle Shield, Epic Toughness, Improved Shield Bash '''Skills '''Acrobatics +39, Climb +34, Craft(weapons and Armor) +36, Diplomacy +41, Handle Animal +38, Intimidate +38, Knowledge(Local, Nobility) +36, Perception +32, Perform(Sex) +37, Ride +42, Sense Motive +33, Survival +19, Swim +18 '''Languages '''Ultramar Common, Elven, Draconic, Abyssal, Infernal, Dwarven, Northland, Undercommon, Giant '''SQ '''Order of the lion, Tactician(Shield Wall, Swap Places, Coordinated Charge), Mount, Expert Trainer, Banner, For the King, Demanding Challenge, Greater Banner, Shield of the Liege, Master Tactician, Keen senses, Cold Subtype, Desert Runner Gear ''Frozen Protector - ''Gloryforged Blue Ice Full Platemail +6 of Grace, Warding, Halfweight, Fire Resistance 30 ''Shield of the Frost Lion - ''+7 Blue Ice Heavy Shield ''Blue Lion - ''Blue Ice Longsword +5 of Impact, Quenching, Keen, Frost ''Blue Ice Plate C-String of Physical Perfection +6 Pauldrons of the Watchful Lion Helm of Protection +5 Ring of Freedom of Movement Ring of Evasion Amulet of Natural Armor +5 Boots of the Winterlands Guantlets of Skill at Arms Halberd of Mighty Frost - ''Blue Ice Halberd +5 of impact, collison, frost ''Portable Hole Snowsight Goggles Bracers of Armor +8 Icerazor - ''+10 Blue Ice Longsword of Keen, Icy Blast, Fire subtype Dread, 3/day - Epic Intensified Dragons Breath(White)(DC 26), 1/day - Epic Intensified Detonate(cold) (DC 26) ''6 Javelins of Polar Ray Used Tome of Constitution +5, Tome of Dexterity +5, Tome of Intelligence +5, Tome of Wisdom +5, Tome of Charisma +5 Category:People Category:NPCs Category:Brandon's PCs